


Out there, Somewhere.

by Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae



Series: Gift-fics for Indomitable_Clyde [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Bitter!Fic, Family Issues, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae/pseuds/Amalys_Lux_Tenebrae
Summary: I do not own anything belonging to the Pokémon universe.What happens to the ones left behind?





	Out there, Somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift-fic for Indomitable_Clyde  
> One-shot drabble  
> Depressing look at the mechanics of the Pokémon Game world.

 

It would be the first time I’ll seen my father in a long time. Although he nominally lived at Littleroot, along with mum and me, I think I’ve seen him, in the flesh, about four times and all of those had been when I was small and we were still living in Olivine City.

He runs a gym, you see, and that takes up so much time that he just doesn’t bother coming home, not even for birthdays or Christmas. He tells people that he walks the thirty-minute journey to his gym every day and that if you dedicate your life to Pokémon the road is hard. He lies. That road is too hard for him to travel.

I start my journey in less than a week. So, I’ll have to go to the research lab to talk to the professor. The regional professors sort out trainer identification and gift the new trainers with a starter Pokémon but, once upon a time, I thought… hoped… believed… that father would gift me with a newly hatched Spinda born from the one at his gym. Well, you can guess how well that went. Occasionally I miss that phantom Spinda.

Mom is so thrilled that I’m starting my journey, or at least that is what her attitude says, yet I can already see the loneliness in her eyes. She tells me that Father is excited to see me soon and that he has been calling her two or three times a day and it’s driving her crazy. It’s driving me crazy too, but not for the same reason.

I wish he’d stop pretending to have an interest in a child he hasn’t seen for years at a time. Professor Birch says that it must be nice to still have both parents, but what would he know? We’re still unpacking from the move and father can’t even bother to take time out to come and help. Bitter? Maybe.

Brendan, Professor Birch’s son, seems nice enough for a rival, although I’d rather he was a friend. I left all of those behind when we moved from Olivine City to be closer to father. Still, I’ll be gaining a new friend in my starter. I’ve given it some thought, and I’ll choose a torchic, given the option.

I really don’t see the point of unpacking; the chances of me coming home for a long time are slim but I’ll play up to illusion for mom.

So, I’ll finish packing away summer dresses that will probably be too small by the time I come back, and downstairs, I can hear the phone ring again. Mom’s voice is sighing and resigned as she answers.

“Hello Norman…. No, she hasn’t left yet. Yes, I’ll tell you when she does.”

The closest gym is the one in Petalburg and it would be the first time I’ll seen my father in a long time


End file.
